


Яблоки

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рана в боку Октавии зарастает приблизительно с той же скоростью, что и надежда на встречу с Беллами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоки

Рана в боку Октавии зарастает приблизительно с той же скоростью, что и надежда на встречу с Беллами. Края уже рубцуются, как и образ брата в голове, словно поминутно исчезает под слоем железных канцелярских скоб. 

Они с Линкольном сначала бегут, проходят за день по несколько километров, оглядываются и постоянно тяжело дышат. Даже Линкольн боится. Правда, в основном своем за Октавию, конечно. Но после, когда высокие деревья сменяются низкими, с пушистым, объемными кронами, они замедляют шаг, пересекают максимум километр в день, больше времени отводят на построение ночного убежища и целуются больше, чем дважды, во время перевязок. 

Октавия спрашивает его о татуировках, и Линкольн отвечает, рассказывает о значении каждой, опустив подбородок, чтобы наблюдать за ее пальчиком, очерчивающим длинные темные стрелы тату. Позже, прижимает Октавию к своей груди, ласково оглаживая раненный бок, и она чувствует, как болезненная, острая скука за братом обращается в сладковатую, теплую печаль. Такую светлую, прекрасную, пусть и несколько блеклую. 

— Держи, — говорит Линкольн и опускается на колени рядом с ней. 

Мешок из коричневого полотна чем-то туго набит и, когда Линкольн чуть ослабляет веревочки, к ногам Октавии выкатываются сразу три яблока. Они не такие глянцевый и огромные, какие приносил ей Беллами на Ковчеге; они корявые, немного неровные и неопределенного окраса, поэтому Октавия осторожно интересуется о радиации, на что Линкольн смеется и говорит, что яблоки — настоящие яблоки, не выращенные на станции с помощью химикатов — такими и должны быть. 

Октавия неподвижно смотрит на фрукты, молча наблюдая за тем, как Линкольн их моет в воде из кожаной фляги, и покорно принимает из его рук. Они, яблоки, нагреты его ладонями, и Октавия улыбается против воли — просто иначе не получается. 

Она кусает яблоко, отгрызая большущий кусок, и в следующий момент порывисто целует Линкольна, который сидит напротив. Он гладит ее по волосам, отвечает на поцелуй и аккуратно вытирает уголок рта, когда Октавия отстраняется. 

Октавия прекрасно понимает, что это не продлится вечно, но похоже встреча с братом откладывается на далекий, абсолютно неопределенный срок, и грустить по этому поводу, причины нет. У Беллами все хорошо, надеется она. Потому что у нее — все прекрасно.


End file.
